


Drink from me

by RoseStilinskiHale



Series: Blood & Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Turned Into Vampire, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Uses His Words, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseStilinskiHale/pseuds/RoseStilinskiHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates drinking blood from his ex boyfriend Derek. Derek hates seeing Stiles drinking blood from others. And things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink from me

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belongs to Teen Wolf.
> 
> The idea just suddenly came to my mind and I had to write it. Hope you will like Vamp!Stiles.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Fangs pierces through the skin, erupting the veins and sweet, tangy liquid gushes into his mouth. Stiles' nostrils flares as the heady scent of blood invades him, overwhelming him, stripping away the last shred of self control. The frantic beating of the heat is some sort of erotic music to his ears along with the rush of blood from the veins as it seeps out in a steady motion and down his throat. A wave of relief sweeps over, the tightness in his chest releases, the scorching burn in his throat ebbs away. A moan of pleasure struggles to get past him. He tilts his head, pressing his fangs deeper into the veins, surging more blood and sucking on it hungrily.

 

He is aware of the tightening grip around his nape and hears a low rumbly growl as a shiver runs down his spine. He feels Derek squirm beneath him with discomfort but never complains. Because Derek knows how much important it is for him. How much his sanity and life depends upon every drop of blood that Derek allows him to have. Stiles laps his tongue on the incisions, licking away the remnants of the liquid before he unlatches his mouth with a gasp. He feels sated.

 

Stiles pants, mouth slightly open. His tongue flicks along the seam of his bottom lip, licking away drops of blood that has slipped out his lips. His eyes travel down Derek's neck, two drops of blood trailing down the length from two tiny holes on the flesh slowly knitting back leaving the tan skin flawless. He sees the muscles tensing and twitching. He knows how much disconcerting it is for Derek. How much he has to retrain his Alpha instinct before he rips Stiles into shreds. How much exposed and vulnerable it makes him feel. It never sits well with Stiles even though the thought that Derek is allowing him to drink his blood is heart warming, ever time Stiles drinks from him he feels guilty and bit disgusted with himself. It reminds him what he has turned into, what he was and how much he is going to miss that life, the very human, fragile, awkward Stiles.

 

"I can't do this." He whispers, drawing in a shaky breath and glances up at Derek. Guilt overwhelms him when he sees the pained look on the Alpha wolf's face. Stiles knows Derek isn't physical hurt but he is struggling with his wolf and when his eyes pops open, they are unfocused and bleeding red. "God I'm turned into a monster." 

 

The grips around his nape is released and the hand glides down his naked back as he is pushed forward.Derek turns to face Stiles and props himself up his elbow. "I don't mind. If... If that's what's concerning you." Derek voice is strained and breathy.

 

Dead silences hangs in the air. Stiles doesn't know how he got in Derek's loft, he was in the Jungle, groping with a woman, using his compulsion on her so she doesn't scream and panic. And suddenly he was dragged out of club by his collar and thrown up against a wall. Lips pressed against his own before his neck was snapped. He woke up hungry in Derek's loft and attacked him or the wolf let Stiles pin him on the bed and drink from him.

 

Derek scowls glaring at Stiles' back as his eyes lingers over the mole smattered pale skin. It's been a year seen Stiles has turned. A year the boy's been fighting his primal urges. A year he is learning to control his bloodlust. Derek hates this discordant between them. He hates to see Stiles regretting every time he drinks from him. He hates himself a little more because he gets so overwhelmed and frustrated with desires that the pained look he gives Stiles, makes him think that Derek is fighting with his wolf. In a way he is always fighting his wolf: not the urge to kill the young little vampire but the desire to take him and break him down. The naive fool doesn't understand the synaptic ambiguity of the statement and that worse than anything. "I'm not going anywhere." He tries to reassure and grimace inwardly knowing how miserably he failed yet again.

 

Stiles shakes his head again and remains silent. Derek reaches out, runs his fingers down the boy's spine and smirks when he hears Stiles sucks in a deep breath and shudders under his touch. 

 

"I want to help you." Derek sits up bracing himself on one of his palm, flat on the bed as he leans forward and rests his chin on Stiles' shoulder. "I want to be the person you need. I like it when you come to me to fulfil your needs. I love to be your provider."

 

Stiles tenses, brows knitted together with eyes open wide in confusing. He opens his mouth to say something but his mind goes blank. He stifles the itching urge to turn around to look at the wolf. Words that are spoken are heavy and irrational from someone like Derek, it is not that he has ever denied the intense sexual tension between them and it took almost three years to yield on it. Whatever Derek just said is more like some sort of promise, which frightens and confuses him, because after all these years Derek has never promised anything to Stiles. So what changed now?

 

Stiles can feel the seldom mounting of anxiety, but he knows he's feeling it out of habit, he's immune to such things. He is immune to lot of things. Humanly thing foremost, he has become the epitome of perfection now. Sharp beautiful features, eyes bright and twinkling with mischief that has changed to aqua-ish blue after he became the monster. He's no more the gangly, flailing bunch of limbs and flesh. He is gracefully, fast on his feet, faster than werewolves. His senses are lethally sharp and amplified. He smells more, sees more and feels ever more.

 

And all these are a façade to hide the ugly monster lurking behind his new blue eyes. The bloodthirsty monster that surges forward when he lures in a prey with false promises of pleasure using his few found charm and charisma before he robes them of their life to sate his bloodlust.

 

Derek presses his lips on the boy's shoulder kisses chastely, hearing the rapidity of the boy's heartbeat. He has waited enough for three years. Waited to long to express his feels to the vampire boy. All these years, watching the boy grow up and letting him lead his life and holding himself back was frustrating as well as painful. He has to stop dicking around and man up at least for Stiles; otherwise the waiting, the yearning, the frustration will go in vein "I mean it Stiles. The bond we share strengthens everytime you drink from me. I know how much I've hurt you. I know how much this hurts you. But believe me when I say this. I really want it." Derek pauses, takes in a deep breath and continues. "T... The last month, I couldn't. Stiles. Can't see you with others." He knows how much of a hypocrite he must sound but to all his honesty, he can't see the boy with others. He wants to tear every living being on the face of the earth, punch down every wall of his apartment if only they could the pain. And that pain turns into anger when that said someone gives Stiles what Derek is capable of giving him without bring compelled.

 

Stiles head jerks up and uncurling his hands from the legs, he turns around on his bump to face Derek. He looks at him in disbelief because whatever Derek just said now is purely cruel. And what the fuck does he mean by he can't see him with others and why now. 

 

"Do you know what are you saying?" Stiles says bitterly. "Was there something in your blood that is making me hear things or are you drunk. Or someone has conked you. Because this is ludicrous, Derek. You can't be serious." 

 

Derek endures a rising tide of frustration and sighs heavily, rubbing his palm on his face. "How do I make you understand that this is true. I'm not running away from this anymore. I was an asshole to think that this would be so easy. But it wasn't." 

 

Derek stares at him, eyes pleading and Stiles heart sinks a little. An intense need to reach out for the wolf, to pull him into a hug and reassure him rises in him. Knowing his needs are wrong and will cause him more pain, he stamps them down and doesn't move, because he can't, it is too late. First of all it's a mistake that he is here, he shouldn't be here with Derek, laying in his bed, naked drinking blood from him and the thought itself sends a tingle in his groin.

 

Stiles drops his eyes and clears his throat, "I can't." He says softly. He has to leave before his defences crumples. Tonight has to be the last night for everything and tomorrow will be a new beginning for him. He has suffered enough to drag this shit of a relationship any further. He feels sick and fucked up for still wanting, needing, loving the man who would never love him back. 

 

"I can't do this." He whisper, shaking his head, a sob catching his throat. His heart twists painful as though someone has stabbed him. "It's to late and I'm beyond hurt. I can't fool myself myself anymore."

 

White swell of panic rises in Derek's chest, his wolf prowling under his skin impatiently. He reaches out for Stiles and takes his hand. "Please don't say that, you don't mean it. It's not late nothing is too late."

 

Stiles snatches away his hand and frowns at him. "The fuck I can't. I'm tired of your bullshit Derek. Tired of all this. Three years I've been pining for you. You kept on rejecting me. God I still can't believe myself, that I am still here with you." Stiles scoots out of the bed and moves around scrambling his scattered clothes from the floor. "Five fucking time and when you wanted something, even showed a little bit of interest in me, we became fuck buddies. You never wanted to give me anything more, before. Why now?. Derek I'm no more a human. You me." Stiles stop then look up, moving his hand back and forth, he gestures between them "We are blood rivals. You have always hated me and then used me and then threw me like some trash and walked away..." 

 

Derek abruptly get out of the bed. "Will you listen to me." He growls snatching the clothes away of Stiles' hand and throwing them on the other side of the bedroom before he grabs his wrist. " I'm not letting you go. I was fucking stupid. I was an idiot. Please just listen to me."

 

Stiles twist to free his writ from Derek's firm hold, "Let me go." He yells. Fear encompasses him, not because the wolf might attack him but he week. Taking to Derek was a big mistake but he was gagging for it and now the Alpha wolf is retraining him to leave. It is frustrating as well as hurting Stiles. Three years he had been waiting for this man and after getting constantly rejected, he is scared to open his heart to him, if there is no love.

 

"No. I won't. Just tell me what can I do to fix this. Fix us. Anything just... let me." Derek say, desperately as he pulls Stiles close.

 

"You can't do anything."

 

Hot tears leaks out of his eyes and he stops struggling. Derek leaves his wrist, wraps his hand around his waist and pulls him close. "Stiles, Please. I know I was an asshole, but give me a chance. I was scared Stiles. Scared the way you made me feel, scared that you will be like one of them." Derek says in a strained voice, his eyes flickers across Stiles face, searching and then he cups his jaw swiping away the tears with a slow drift of his thumb. "I love you." He says softly leaning closer.

 

Stiles freezes, his heart stops, then jumps up and starts beating frantically. He draws in a sharp, shocked breath. "You... You love me?" He can't believe his own ears. He can't, because Derek Hale can't love him. It's not possible, he must be dreaming or Derek is just toying with him.

 

"No." He shakes his head. "This isn't possible." Stiles won't fall for this. Derek is lying to him because Derek can't love him, Stiles is not a delusional so he knows this. He puts his hand on Derek chest and pushes his back only to get Derek firm his grip and pulls him close against his chest.

 

Derek leans closer and rest his forehead against Stiles. He doesn't know how he make Stiles understand but he has to. He desperately wants Stiles to understand and if that means opening past wounds. So be it. "I love you. I've been for a while now. I was always attracted to you, but never had enough guts to say and." He pauses gulping down the emotional lump in his throat. "I thought this... All I was feeling was some fleeting attraction that would go. But you slowly got under my skin. I couldn't stop myself from falling. If I'd a choice I would've never chosen to bond with you. Not because you are not worth it Stiles, it's me who's not. I didn't want to taint you. I destroy everything good. I was scared I would do it to you too. Scared that you will see through the livid scars, see the damage and realize your mistake and leave me. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. I was just... Just trying to keep you safe and away from me."

 

Stiles stares him wide eyes, he can't breath, his heart is pounding in his chest. All these years he has known Derek, he has seen him brooding, lurking, threatening but he has never seen this side of the man before. Derek expressing himself in words and not by his eyebrows is something huge and the pain in voice is tearing a hole in Stiles heart. It's too much, his amplified emotions are threatening to combust. Stiles chokes out a sob and doesn't stops the tears. Derek really loves him. Sweet Jesus Derek Hale loves him.

 

Derek's heart stops, waiting for Stiles reaction anxiously, his gaze doesn't falter. Say something, hit me, punch me, shout scream anything is suffice except the deafening silence. A dreadful feeling settle in his gut. An eternity passed before Stiles nods infinitesimally. "You love me?" He breaths, hot air puffs across Derek face, raking shiver through his body. 

 

"You love me" this time it isn't a question, Derek could see how the words roll out of Stiles' tongue as if he is trying to taste the them and god if Derek's heart didn't just stutter and the jolt didn't hit his cock directly.

 

Stiles chokes on a laugh, "You freaking love me." He loops his hand around Derek's neck and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Derek grins, relief washes over him. "I love you. I love you so much. I... I am an asshole. You know that and you know how to handle me. I... You make everything feel so right Stiles, fuck and it scares me and look what you do to me. I'm babbling like you." God his heart aches so bad but this ache he could take because this ache makes him believe that there is hope and that hope is the boy standing in front of him. 

 

Stiles knows he need to say something, he is good with words, he knows what Derek needs to hear. So Stiles pulls back to look at Alpha wolf. "I promise I will never leave you Der. I promise to never hurt you intentionally. I promise to give you all you want with all I have." Stiles voice rings with brusque sincerity. 

 

Derek heart clenches with love and there is a limit to which a man can take, a limit to which his wolf can hold back. 

 

Derek gaze locks with Stiles, hand reaching up, cupping his nape firmly as he yanks Stiles towards abruptly and smashes his lips against his. He pulls away slightly, Stiles breath blowing against his lips in a shaky manner. 

 

"I want you." He whispers, before pressing his lips against him, again. This time there is no shock, no hesitations. Stiles kisses back; His lips working fiercely against Derek. His grip on Stiles nape tightens, as they both fall back onto the bed. Derek falls, his arms stretched out and supporting him as his tongue works against Stiles, tracing ever nook and corner of his mouth and then the duel of the touch starts. Not a moment after Stiles let Derek win, and their tongue plays together, teasing each other, teeth tugging on the lips and lips sucking each other. 

 

They pull part breathing heavy and gasping. Derek catches his breath first, tilting his head he kisses down Stiles neck, teeth grazing, nibbling down his neck. 

 

"Oh god! Oh god." Stiles moans, titling his chin up to give Derek more access. He gently nips and suck trailing up Stiles' neck and circles his tongue on the spot just under the ear. He knows how much sensitive Stiles is here and he is rewarded with a sweet buck of his hips. 

 

Stiles feels Derek smiles against his neck as his hips grinds down. He gasps, hands quickly finding Derek's hair pulling him deeper into his neck and his hips bucks up involuntarily feeling the wolf's erection thick and hard against his. 

 

Derek's chest is pressed tight the boy, pinning him to the soft mattress underneath. He pulls Stiles' hand from his hair, taking his wrists, pinning to the sides of the boys head. Stiles starts squirming beneath his hard heavy body. 

 

"You want me." Derek whispers, kissing his neck, and dragging his nose along the neck and breaths the boy's rich scent in.

 

Derek ground his hips hard eliciting a groan and gasp from the boy. "Yes. Please." Stiles rasps and buck his hips in response.

 

He leaves the wrist, dropping down to rest his weight on his forearms, his hips rut against the boy; their hot hard cock rubbing against each other; leaking pre-cum profusely. 

 

Stiles groans, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's shoulder and parting his legs wide. Sensation course through his body are exquisite and torturous at the same time. He arches his back wanting for more.

 

"Derek." His names comes out thick and husky on his lips "Please need you inside me." 

 

Derek grunts, then ducks his head and capture Stiles' lips and delves his tongue into his mouth and pours everything into it. All the aching want he's been bottling up, the years of yearning to push into him and knot him, the bond flares making him groan. Stiles kisses him back with vehemence, shuddering as his blunt nail claws on the wolf's back. Breaking apart they pant harshly their rasping breath mingling in hot gasps.

 

Derek lifts himself up, Stiles sighs closing his eyes as he tries to catch his breath. The currents of libido coursing through his body has taken away all his inhibition as he lay sprawled on the bed naked, his hard members splayed on his stomach leaking. Stiles is sure his brain has short-circuited, otherwise he would've jumped to cover his body; Jeez he still feels shy in front of Derek after all the hot, sweating, dirty fucking they've done. He hears the bed creaks as Derek slides out. 

 

Derek sits back on his heels taking a moment to gain control on his raging hormones. His gaze lingering on the plait body spread eagle on the bed. His pale nakedness in contrast on the black sheet strike him deep. His eyes moves drink in the new taut muscles and light hard ridges on the stomach. 

 

Then his eyes moves up covering the ink trailing down on boy's arms and shoulders. Derek cock jerks and twitches in appreciating, his fingers itches to move and trace along the dark lines designed on the flesh and then it hits home when he spots the triskelion on the left pectoral right above the brown nipple. Jesus Christ he groans inwardly, he can come just by looking at the beautiful mystical creature laying in front of him. His wolf rumbles and God, how he wants to mark him. To claim Stiles as his own

 

"On hands and knees" Derek demands and slide out of the bed to get the bottle of lube. 

 

Stiles opens his eyes and complies immediately, rolls over on his stomach and gets up on his hands and knees. Derek returns to the bed, sits down beside him. The mattress dips and creaks under his weight. The unmistakable popping sound of the cap makes Stiles' stomach flip-flop with anticipation.

 

Derek snap open the cap of the lube and slicking up his fingers. He moves closer and nestles himself between Stiles legs and pulls them apart. Then he nudges the pucker open with his slicked finger. Stiles tenses. "Relax. You know I won't hurt you."

 

Stiles cranes his neck and looks over his should, eyes hooded with lust as his lips twitches in a teasing smirk. "Do you worst, Alpha." Derek inhales sharply and his eyes flashes red. _Alpha_ is a trigger for Derek when Stiles calls him and he knows that damn well and he is very much aware what that does to the said Alpha. 

 

The next few moments all Derek is capable of registering is, the pulling, the grabbing, and panting. His wolf is itching to surface. He is working on primitive autopilot; his fingers pushing through the ring of tight muscles and pumping rhythmically in and out of Stiles hot slicked pucker. He feels the muscles squeezing around his fingers sucking him in hungry. The view in front of him is mesmerising, an erotic heaven as the boy becomes a moaning and weeping mess begging him for more. Pleading him with those huge aqua-ish blue dazed eyes. Glistering sweat runs drown his back and the length of his neck.

 

Derek grab the vampire boy by his waist and flip him on his back, then pushes his bent legs against his chest. He leans forward bracing himself on his forearms as he hovers over the boy. He takes Stiles' lips in a possessive kiss; then time and space disappears on him. Leaving him with but a refractory jump of heat and want. He is caught in an inferno of pulsing, growing desire; fuelled by the erotic noises, the heady scent of arousal and the soft hitching breath. 

_MINE_

It rings through his soul, shock waves sailing out and bouncing back, until he can't think any thing, do anything but stake his claim. _Fuck_ he wants to mark Stiles. Sink his fangs into his soft creamy skin and leave a mark for all to know whom he belongs to. Filling him up with his come for all to smell their mingled scent and know which Alpha the boy is mated to. _Shit_ That hammers him. The primal urge to make him his, to consume him completely until no-fucking-body can deny his claim not even _Stiles_

 

Stiles clenches his teeth and holds back a cry of pain. The first sensation is an immediate pressure, then as Derek pushing in the low burn spreads evenly across his hole. He hisses and gasps, arms reaches up, and wrapping tightly around the Alpha's neck. 

 

"You, okay." Derek gasps, his face pinched with concentration. Stiles wraps his legs around the Alpha's waist and pulls him in. 

 

"I... I'm fine just get in." he huffs out chest rising and falling. Derek nods, pulling slightly back, and sliding back into him. He can feel himself healing and the pain goes away and is replaced with pleasure. Stiles arches his back, heels digging against Derek lower back as indication to go harder. 

 

Derek lips his lips presses his forehead to the boy, and thrusting further deep at a harder pace. Stiles moves his flowing the rhythm plunging down. Derek grunts, leaning down and pressing his nose against the boy neck. Like always he can smell the scent changing already. His wolf snarls like a caged animal.

 

"Derek. Oh God." Stiles cries out when Derek plunges onto the bundle of never, jolts of current shoots through his body, his toe curls, eyes rolls back. He feels his fangs sheaths out of his gum. 

 

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Derek groans continuing his thrust hit home every time.

 

Stiles open his eyes and looks up at Derek in awe. He can see he is fighting to wolf out. His eyes all red, face fiercely frowned. He reaches up and drift his thump over his lips. Derek eyes pins him with a look as he parts his lips and Stiles slides his thump in. 

 

Derek's pace falters as he sucks on to the thump. Stiles bites his lips stifling his cry. Derek can get the a light glimpse of the fangs peeking behind the lips. Derek sucks harder and pistons into the hot tightness. 

 

"yeah right there!" Stiles wheezes out, his hand searching for something to grip and latches out his forearms. He digs his nails into his arms, Derek can feel his skin break as blood oozes out. Stiles nose flares and he knows it's because of the blood. He ignores the slight pain, feeling the broken skin healing and continues his actions. 

 

He feels Stiles clenching around him harder, a drop of blood trickles down his lips where his fangs pierced his lips, his eyes are closed tightly and knows he is close, Derek pounds harder and faster. He wants to come with him and mark him. And it isn't long until he feels the base of his cock swell sending a throbbing sensation. A loud cry of his name escapes Stiles' lips, as he spurts moaning and gasping for air. Derek dips his head as his fangs sheathes from his gums. His thrust becomes slow and frantic and as soon as the knot catches the rim of Stiles' pucker hole, Derek sinks his fangs into the crook of his neck. 

 

"Fuck." Stiles cries out arching his back. Against the rising orgasmic tide his brain barely processing the sharp sting on his neck; shockwaves resonant through his body as he cums again; hands clawing at the Alpha's shoulders, shuddering until his head falls back on the bed. Stiles feels hot cum filling up his clenching channel as the knot ties him with the Alpha wolf. "Fuck, Fuck,Fuck. Derrrrr." 

 

Derek feels the bond buzzing in the back of his mind, surging the feeling of possessiveness…the urgency to keep his mate safe—crawling through his veins; the thread of life moving out from him and reaching out for Stiles. He feels a strong connection, comfort, and sense of familiarity in his heart. The buzzing faded away to a low hum, swimming between them, grounding him further. His wolf howls in triumph; at last being able to complete the mating bond with his mate. 

 

Half of him is beyond elated, the feeling the bond is giving him a sense of relief, the connection he feels he has now with Stiles, is something he has never ever imagined he will get. He knows he doesn't deserve someone like Stiles but he is selfish and he needs to have him. 

 

The other half of him is anxiously waiting for Stiles to walk up. He doesn't know how he will react, his has his fingers crossed over his heart and he can hope for the best but sadly he isn't prepares for the worse. What he has done is apparently non-consensual; but he can feel love through there bond. For now he lets himself bask in the connection of the mating bond he has forged tonight and tomorrow he is going to use words with his mate. 

 

He shift them in a comfortable position, wincing in a while when there is a tug on the knot. He settles in comfortable on the mattress with Stiles sprawled on his chest. Closing his eyes he concentrates on his mates soft calm breathing, puffing against his neck and the low hum he can feel through their bond as he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
